


Godzilla Ficlets

by Stefanyeah



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, シン・ゴジラ | Godzilla Resurgence (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: Two little ficlets for the Round 7 challenge for Land of Magic on Dreamwidth.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Pain.

That was what he had been born to. Boiling pain. The pain of growing far too big. Of feeling his bones and flesh breaking and shifting into new forms; growing even more, until even gravity became pain.

Still, he had dared to leave the safety of his ocean and pushed himself onto land. His arms had just been stubby lumps of flesh, useless. His gills had bled from the unusual surroundings, spilling a red liquid that boiled and dissolved anything it touched.

Small creatures had run around him, fragile things that broke so easily.

Eventually, he had stood upright and found a voice, screeching and unearthly. It was doubtful any living thing had heard such a voice before. Unless… maybe he wasn’t alone on this world.

He had returned to the water, to the place he had been born, where he first had gained consciousness. It didn’t offer the soothing he longed for. The scorching pain had remained, as had the breaking of bones and the tearing and regrowing of flesh. He had felt teeth breaking through gums and lips and his skin growing together in blistering bumps and scars.

Even in the tip of his tail, there had been an itch, sometimes even a stabbing pain. It was still present to this moment.

In the end, he had grown restless and the land had lured him out of the water once more.

Thus he was now walking through a world that had become darker and darker with each step. He still felt pain and the night sky only darkened his mood. He was alone. Surely no other atrocity born of everlasting pain was walking the earth.

And when those flying things dropped more pain on him, it was enough. He wouldn’t be the only one to only receive pain any longer.

_A shaft of light is all I need  
To cease the darkness killing me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a little more light-hearted version. ;)

It was a good day he thought. No other kaiju trying to claim his territory, the water was pleasantly chill where he was swimming and Mothra hadn’t tried to hassle him into saving those puny humans for a while. Maybe she had spun her cocoon, or was tending to her larva or whatever stage she was in at the moment.

Furthermore, he had found one of those little tasty nuclear submarines earlier. They had become rare in this part of the ocean, so this had been a lucky and unexpected snack.

In short: it wasn’t just a good day, life itself was _good_.

He flicked his tail and rolled onto his back, allowing the streams to carry him through a swarm of fish for a while. He felt some of them picking on his skin and plucking off the algae that had grown on his hide.

He wondered what he should be doing today. Initially, he had wanted to make landfall, but with the submarine he had drained earlier, he could just spent this day floating through the ocean. A lazy day sounded quite alright, indeed.

However, something disturbed his leisure floating.

A distant presence he had hoped he’d thrashed to hell for the last time. However, just as he himself refused to disappear, no matter what those ickle humans threw at him, others proved to be just as stubborn.

With a sigh that blew up some bubbles from his nostrils, Godzilla flipped back into a position that allowed to quickly navigate and changed direction. That bloody chainsaw belly better not had teamed up with one of those other twats.


End file.
